Si mueren los titanes
by Verschiedenn
Summary: Perspectiva de Thomas Andrews, arquitecto del Titanic, sobre el hundimiento del transatlántico. (Basado en hechos históticos) (One-shot).


**Si mueren los titanes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche, antes de dejarse caer entre las sábanas de su cama, situada estratégicamente dentro de su lujoso camarote, él pudo sentir un terrible vértigo. Fue tan bestial como el coloso en el cual flotaba; se generó en su estómago, y recorrió su cuerpo en tantas oleadas intermitentes que acabó con una aguda jaqueca, de esas que quedan para la posteridad de la memoria individual.

Fueron segundos, quizás menos, pero él imploraba porque acabase.

El señor Thomas Andrews no tardó en reconocer ese sentimiento, puesto que su funesta escencia sólo avisaba un mal presentimiento, o más apropiadamente: uno terrible.

Sacó del bolsillo de su traje un relój con cadena, de oro, por supuesto, y observó el segundero con una febril obsesión.

Algo enorme se acercaba a ellos ¿O ellos a él? La desgracia estaba tomando forma con sutileza y silencio, pero no dejaba de ser hiriente, y él la sentía crecer a cada movimiento del segundero, cuando se movía hacia la izquiera con una lentitud tortuosa, casi irreal y monstruosa.

Exactamente diez segundos después, que él contó como si hacerlo fuera un nuevo descubrimiento, pudo sentir el suelo temblar súbitamente. El arquitecto ensanchó los ojos al verse cumplida la terrible desventura de la cual él había sospechado con tanto temor.

Salió fuera de su camarote, presa de un pánico que jamás había experimentado y que se podía vislumbrar en sus ojos nerviosos. En su fuero interno, rogaba por que nada hubiera pasado, que ese temblor que había hecho vibrar sus piernas fuera producto de su delirante imaginación; pero entre más apretaba el paso por los pasillos de los camarotes de primera clase, más mucamas y mozos, que cumplían los recados de sus señores, le preguntaban qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Él les constestaba con educada sinceridad que no sabía nada, pero no era tan así. El señor Andrews presentía que algo malo había pasado.

Su único objetivo era llegar al puente de mando, tenía que saber en ese preciso instante la verdad; debía encontrarse con el Capitán Smith, quien timoneaba el RMS Titanic, el transatlántico que el señor Andrews había imaginado en sueños y logró plasmar en planos, más que eso: logó hacerlo flotar. Él era una de las mentes tras el titán del Atlántico, la joya más arrogante del océano que llevaba a cabo su viaje inaugural.

_Su viaje final._

Fue, de hecho, el Capitán Smith quien mandó a llamarlo con una urgencia tal que a Andrews le heló la sangre.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―preguntó el arquitecto, sin tomar ninguna clase de rodeo.

―Chocamos con un iceberg y necesitamos su ayuda ―el Capitán tampoco estaba para palabrerías, necesitaba respuestas, y rápido, debía mantener vivas a más de tres mil almas que estaban a bordo.

―¿¡Pero qué!? ¿¡No pudo esquivarlo!? ―la compostura poco importaba en ese momento; el Titanic había colisionado con una mole de hielo, era la pesadilla más grande para cualquier buque.

―Viramos la nave a babor y detuvimos los motores... pero no fue suficiente; el casco ha salido dañado.

El arquitecto pensó que, si no hubieran detenido los motores, habrían tenido mayores posibilidades de no chocar, pero se reservó el comentario; decir lo que se podría haber hecho no cambiaría la situación en la que se encontraban.

El señor Andrews apartó de su camino a varios tripulantes que parecían más nerviosos y asustados que él mismo; se hizo con un plano del Titanic y comenzó a sacar cuentas, hasta que varios hombres llegaron corriendo, irrumpiendo abruptamente en el puente de mando.

―¡Capitán, nos informan que cinco compartimentos están inundados y el agua avanza aún más! Andrews elevó la cabeza, saliendo de su estado de concentración sobre el plano, para mirar al hombre que dio la noticia con un espanto que todos pudieron notar. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, perdidos en algún lugar horroroso que no podían ver aún; el Capitán Smith lo observó inmediatamente, preguntándole en silencio qué es lo que significaban esas noticias para la nave.

―Cinco... ―murmuró quedo, regresando la vista al plano. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera pensando, pero todos y cada uno de los presentes esperaban ansiosos lo que el hombre tuviese para decir.

_ Esperaban el veredicto final. _

Andrews elevó ligeramente la cabeza. Su mandíbula se encontraba tensa, sus cejas tan fruncidas que parecían tocarse; sus hombros, por el contrario, se mostraban hundidos, en demostración de rendición y desaire. Ya no había nada más que evaluar, que calcular, que esperar...

―El barco va a hundirse.

Las palabras que dijo, unidas a su voz tan segura y funesta, parecieron un martillo que da un golpe en seco. Muchos incrédulos no estaban dispuestos a creerle, les habían asegurado que ese barco era prácticamente indestructiuble, inhundible, lo más seguro que podían construír; otros ni siquiera tenían la capacidad de pensar en profundidad la gravedad de sus palabras, el shock al cual estaban sometidos no se los permitía.

―Pero... no puede hundirse ―replicó el Capitán en tono titubeante, estupefacto; quería convencerse de que lo que el arquitecto decía era una posibilidad más lejana de lo aparente.

―Está hecho de metal, claro que puede hundirse ―dijo Andrews aún más tosco, intentando meterles en la cabeza la verdad, así sea por la fuerza. Luego su tono cambió a uno sombrío, y su mirada volvió a perderse ―. Y lo hará... es matemático.

El silencio reinó, tan hiriente como sólo el presagio de la muerte puede lastimar; nadie murmuraba, o gritaba, de hecho, ni siquiera cruzaban miradas. Estaban perdidos en su propio mundo de horror.

―¿Cuánto tiempo? ―preguntó el Capitán, haciendo acopio de una calma que no tenía realmente.

―Dos horas, máximo tres... Luego de eso, el Titanic se irá al fondo del océano.

En el puente de mando lo único que pudieron hacer fue mirarse por unos momentos, quizás un largo minuto. Luego comenzó a reinar el caos.

Jake Smith, el radiotelegrafista, casi no esperó a recibir órdenes y se puso en la afanosa tarea de enviar señales de socorro a cuantos buques pudiera. Los demás tripulantes se dispusieron a cerrar compuertas en un intento desesperado de frenar el agua que seguía llenando compartimentos y acercaba al transatlántico al desastre; los operarios de calderas recibieron la órden de no detenerse para que no se cortara la electricidad y se dificultara la evacuación que en breve comenzaría.

―No avisen aún a los pasajeros sobre los hechos, no debemos generar caos.

Para Andrews eso era estúpido, visto y considerando que no tenían prácticamente nada de tiempo; las vidas de todos los que estaban a bordo pendían de un hilo, si no es que ya estaban condenados a la muerte.

Los minutos comenzaron a avanzar, cada vez con mayor velocidad; el rumor de que el barco se hundiría corrió como el agua que llenaba la nave desde abajo y el espanto, unico al caos, no se hizo esperar.

La gente entró en pánico, tanto pasajeros como tripulantes. En las cubiertas se libraban luchas entre los desesperanos que necesitaban con urgencia subirse a los insuficientes botes salvavidas; en los camarotes de tercera clase, la situación se mostraba peor, puesto que algunos tripulantes no tenían reparos en dejar encerrados a cuanta persona de bajo estatus pudiesen; en las salas de los de primera clase, el ambiente se mostraba mucho más ameno, ya que muchos millonarios preferían pasar sus últimos momentos degustando las mejores bebidas, y escuchando la orquesta que no había dejado de tocar, en un vano intento de calmar a las personas.

En la mente de Thomas Andrews no había caos ni resignación, no había tristeza, ni siquiera existía el pánico. Se había pasado las última dos horas tocando puerta por puerta de los camarotes, instando a las personas a salir a cubierta y ponerse chalecos salvavidas; él había rechazado el que le habían ofrecido, asegurando que no lo necesitaría y dándoselo a una niña de tercera clase.

Se dirigió, sin más, a la sala de fumadores, después de haber insistido en que metieran en los botes a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles.

Observó con una indiferencia fría todo lo que ocurría alrededor, ignorando completamente a las personas que le decían, o incluso rogaban, que subiera a cubierta para buscar un bote. Lo único que hacía era mirar un costoso cuadro, pero no lo veía realmente.

Cuán soberbio se había mostrado al decirle a uno de sus amigos que el Titanic era c_asi perfecto para lo que el cerebro humano podía hacer_; cuán arrogantes eran las personas, envueltas en oro y joyas, que flotaban sobre el coloso, escépticos de que tendrían un final así; "El barco que jamás se hundiría", un jamás que podría durar sólo segundos.

Había imaginado a ese buque como la mayor de sus fantasías, como la mayor de sus aspiraciones, de sus ambiciones. Él era un hombre inteligente, y también había pensado que era una buena persona, pero se iría al otro mundo siendo uno de los mayores culpables en la tragedia de ese transatlántico, cargaría sobre su espalda una cantidad inestimable de muertos, de lágrimas vertidas por las familias de los fallecidos, de dolor, desesperación y desesperanza.

Podía sentir al Titanic inclinarse, doblarse, partirse, mofarse de él con una risita burlesca; escuchaba la madera de los suelos crujir, las ventanas estallar cuando el frío océano se colaba por ellas; las costosas vajillas que se presipitaban al suelo y se partían unas tras otras.

Se tomó de lo primero que encontró y se aferró lo más posible, para resistir lo irresistible.

De fondo escuchaba los gritos, llantos, rezos y despedidas de todas las personas a las cuales les había prometido un buque hermoso, enorme y seguro; les había fallado, se había convertido en uno de sus verdugos, y no importaba cuántos cálculos hubiera hecho, o cuántas veces hubiera supervisado los mejores y más seguros materiales para la construcción; había sido un arrogante queriendo ganarle a Dios, a la madre naturaleza, o a lo que fuere que se había tomado la revancha y le estaba echando en cara lo que él era: un simple hombre que creyó haber hecho algo perfecto.

Faltaba poco, tan poco para que las ventanas se destruyeran y el agua lo ahogara; para él, el agua no era más que su propia ambición disfrazada, misma que le daría la muerte que merecía. Se arrepentía de haber desafiado tanto.

Sacó el relój de su bolsillo y le quitó las pilas. Quería hacer gala de su arrogancia por última vez, engañándose al pensar que si detenía el relój, también detendría el tiempo, y así podrían salvar a todas esas personas que imploraban por la salvación, esas personas que no merecían morir como él; todos esos niños, mujeres y hombres que se irían al abismo junto al Titanic, a quienes el océano congelaría sus ilusiones y futuro con el aliento helado de la muerte.

La Muerte... esa sí que estaba junto a él. Apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Thomas Andrews, esperándolo con tranquilidad, acompañándolo desde su terrorífica presencia, pero que en las últimas tres horas Andrews había empezado a ver con cierto aprecio; él sólo quería morir, llevarse al otro mundo la culpa y jamás ser recordado; que jamás se recordara el asesino en que se había convertido; que jamás se recordara al titan que perecería bajo el mar.

―¿Sabes, Thomas? ―le comentó La Muerte, con voz oscura y grave ―. Si mueren los titanes, ¿qué esperas que te suceda a ti?

Sí... estaba bien así. Bajó la cabeza cuando las ventanas estallaron.

Que el agua se llevara todo al fondo del Atlántico, que se llevara al titán para siempre.

* * *

Hola, aquí con uno de mis arrebatos.

La verdad es que ni siquiera está inspirado del todo en la película, puesto que Thomas existió en verdad e, investigando sobre él, me decidí a terminar de escribir lo que se me había cruzado por la cabeza. Se dice que fue un hombre valiente hasta el final.

Sus últimos momentos difieren, porque algunos dicen que fue a cubierta para intentar salvarse, otro dicen que, como lo puse en el escrito, se quedó turbado mirando un cuadro en la sala de fumadores; eso me pareció más apropiado visto y considerando todo lo que había pasado.

Otra cosa: el resumen "El Titanic era casi perfecto para lo que el cerebro humano podía hacer", lo dijo Thomas realmente, y me pareció apropiado incluírlo en el escrito, así como también lo de que se iría al fondo del océano.

En fin, ya saben**, los comentarios bonitos y las cartas bombas van en "la cajita" de los comentarios.**

Un beso y nos vemos.


End file.
